Freneskae
Freneskae (sometimes approximated in the common tongue as Frenaskrae, Feneskrae, or Freneskrae) is a realm that exists beyond Gielinor within the multiverse. It is the homeworld of the current Elder Gods, Zaros, Seren, and the Mahjarrat race. Freneskae may only be reached by means of the World Gate after beginning the quest Fate of the Gods and remains accessible after quest completion. Once considered a "perfect" world, Freneskae is now a dark wasteland. Its toxic atmosphere is riddled with constant lightning storms, and volcanic eruptions and lava flows mar its surface of bare rock. Its native life struggles to survive in the harsh climate, and as a result it is a world of constant warfare. In addition to the Mahjarrat, Freneskae is home to the Mahserrat and the Chelon-Mah, and is the only world on which muspah and nihil may be found. Freneskae is home to one of the only two Elder Halls in the multiverse, the other being on Gielinor. It was the only world in existence to survive the previous destruction of the multiverse. History The previous universe In the previous cycle of the multiverse's existence, Freneskae was considered a "perfect" creation of the Elder Gods, much as Gielinor is now. As such the Elder Gods constructed their Elder Halls on Freneskae before retiring for an unknown amount of time. It can be assumed that Freneskae was once a lush and fertile world, much like Gielinor. However, there is no solid information available about Freneskae prior to the most recent Revision. Contained within the Halls were five eggs from which the current generation of Elder Gods - Jas, Ful, Wen, Bik, and Mah - would eventually hatch. When they did, the new Elder Gods drained Freneskae's Anima Mundi in order to nourish themselves. With the power they gained from this act they were able to carry out the Great Revision and destroy the entire multiverse, except for Freneskae itself. However, the act of draining the world's anima permanently disfigured it, transforming it from a "perfect" world into the blasted wasteland that it is today, as well as presumably extinguishing all the world's native life. The Elder Gods then departed Freneskae to begin shaping the multiverse in search of creating a new "perfect" world. Mah has played a significant role in Freneskae's history.]] Freneskae's anima was insufficient to fully nourish all five Elder Gods. When they hatched, Mah appeared to be stillborn, having consumed an inadequate amount of anima to fully develop. The other four Elder Gods left her on Freneskae, believing her to be dead. Mah survived and took up residence on Freneskae, but never developed sentience or consciousness, only instinct. Her first instinct was to take what little divine energy she possessed and use it to create two beings to keep her company as playthings. These beings, the divine aspects of dark and light energy, both of which Mah symbolized, would come to be known as Zaros and Seren, respectively. For many years Zaros and Seren remained with Mah, tending to her. However, Zaros grew dissatisfied with this duty and came to resent Mah for her "wasted potential." He desired to leave Freneskae and learn about the multiverse on his own terms; Seren, however, felt an obligation to their creator and wished to continue to care for her. As time passed, Mah spent more and more time asleep, as Freneskae's already depleted anima was diminishing further and unable to sustain her. Zaros eventually carried out his plan to leave Freneskae, while Seren stayed behind for Mah's sake. Mortal creations Mah often had nightmares, during which she would unconsciously create other forms of life. The most notable of these were the Mahjarrat, a race of mortal but long-lived shapeshifters and warriors, that came into being during one of Mah's dreams about Zaros and Seren. The Mahjarrat lived a very harsh and dangerous life on Freneskae, never numbering more than a few hundred at a time and at several points nearly going extinct. and came to worship "Mother Mah" as their creator-god. Mah also formed the Mahserrat and Chelon-Mah, presumably through similar means. Seren grew concerned that Mah's creations were draining her divine energy, and so she posed as Mah and taught the Mahjarrat the Ritual of Rejuvenation as a means of returning some of Mah's energy to her. Mah's nightmares also gave rise to the muspah, which the Mahjarrat came to fear. Eventually, Seren realized that there was nothing further she could do for Mah, who spent most of her time comatose and her brief bouts of semi-consciousness wailing and screaming and hurting herself. She taught the Mahjarrat the Ritual of Enervation for these times of unrest, so that they might draw more energy from Mah and return her to sleep. Seren then departed Freneskae to seek her new home, though it broke her heart to leave her creator behind. Second Age . Zaros' failure to cure the Ilujanka's infertility still haunts him, though he still has hope.]] Centuries passed, during which Gielinor was discovered by Guthix and its recorded history began. At some point during Gielinor's Second Age, the Menaphite gods Icthlarin and Amascut searched the multiverse for beings to fight in the Kharidian-Zarosian War. They found the Mahjarrat on Freneskae and offered to bring them to Gielinor with the promise of large, bloody battles. The Mahjarrat held a debate about whether to go, which eventually turned violent, leaving one Mahjarrat dead and another sacrificed to the Ritual of Rejuvenation. Following this the Mahjarrat as a whole agreed to fight for the Kharidians on Gielinor, and accompanied Icthlarin through an interdimensional portal. No Mahjarrat has since returned to Freneskae. Zaros eventually encountered the Ilujanka and pledged to cure their infertility in exchange for their service in his empire. He returned to Freneskae and found Mah comatose and unaware of her surroundings. He created his Sanctum in Mah's mountain and harvested her divine energy, which he used to manipulate various existing life forms in his search for the solution to the Ilujanka's infertility. While this process led to the creation of the nihil, Zaros failed to find the cure and realized that he would need to transcend to Elder godhood himself in order to fulfill his promise. He returned to Gielinor with the intention of speaking to the Elder Gods, but instead learned about their nature and that of the Great Revision. This knowledge horrified him and he decided to work to save mortalkind by stopping the next Revision. When Zaros was defeated in combat by the Mahjarrat Zamorak at the end of Gielinor's Second Age, his spirit fled to Freneskae, where he existed as a faint shadow of his former self. Though it took many thousands of years, Zaros was able to regenerate his strength and consciousness by absorbing energy from the muspah. Lacking a physical body, he remained incorporeal during this time, which allowed him to avoid detection by the unconscious Mah. He had no contact whatsoever with any other sentient beings until the year 169 of the Fifth Age, when the Mahjarrat Azzanadra succeeded in restoring the Zarosian temple at Senntisten and reestablished contact with him. At this point Zaros began making preparations for his return to Gielinor. Sixth Age for the first time.]] In the Sixth Age of Gielinor's history, the World Gate was rediscovered, presumably by the Mahjarrat Sliske, hidden in the Shadow Realm. As the time had come for Zaros's return to Gielinor, Azzanadra enlisted the aid of the World Guardian, his friend and ally, to journey to Freneskae through the Gate and bring Zaros back. The World Guardian navigated Freneskae's dangerous surface, found Zaros's Sanctum, survived an encounter with a group of nihil, and laid eyes on Mah herself before finally meeting Zaros. Zaros tasked the World Guardian with absorbing some of Mah's energy and weaving a simulacrum for Zaros to inhabit. At this point, the World Guardian had the choice of weaving a dark simulacrum, to restore Zaros to his full strength, or a light simulacrum, to sabotage his new body. Regardless of the choice, Zaros finally regained his physical body; his full presence caused Mah to awaken, and Zaros and the World Guardian barely escaped her grasp. The two returned to Gielinor through the World Gate while Mah vanished from her volcano; her current whereabouts are unknown. During The Light Within, the adventurer brings Seren to the Elder Halls located here to restore her soul with the help of Zaros. Afterwards Seren and the adventurer return to the Tower of Voices in Prifddinas. Areas Freneskae may be accessed after starting Fate of the Gods, by means of the World Gate, located south of the Piscatoris Hunter Area. Fate of the Gods takes place almost entirely on Freneskae, and after the quest is completed Freneskae remains open for exploration. Five major areas of Freneskae may be explored. At the beginning of Fate of the Gods, only the Approach is available. However, as the player reaches a new area, the World Gate gains a teleport option directly to that area, rendering it unnecessary to travel all the way through Freneskae. After Fate of the Gods, players can add a teleport option to the World Gate to the Sixth-age circuit. All teleports function normally on Freneskae, despite being on another world entirely. This is most likely because the magic is routed through the World Gate. Players who die on Freneskae can find their gravestones at the World Gate on Gielinor. After Fate of the Gods, with the exception of the Elder Halls, all of Freneskae is instanced. The Approach A long and winding pathway through Freneskae's dangerous natural hazards, the Approach is the first part of Freneskae that is encountered. Players who are not wearing a face mask or equivalent will take damage from the toxic atmosphere. Lightning strikes at random throughout the Approach, damaging players who do not avoid it; a lightning strike is always preceded by a section of the ground glowing blue. Players will also have to deal with lava, which flows in many places along the Approach and damages players who stand in it. Balls of fire can rain from the sky, and vents in the ground expel hot steam and lava. There are a few safe spots scattered through the Approach which contain glowing purple crystals. These crystals provide quick healing to players who stand near them. All environmental damage from the Approach is reduced for players who bring a distorted engrammeter, the reward from the sidequest Mahjarrat Memories. The Approach's main attraction is that it houses the majority of the Zarosian memoriam crystals. After Fate of the Gods is completed, a pathway to Seren's memoriam crystals is opened. There are no monsters or skill training zones in the Approach. The Sanctum The chief feature of Zaros's Sanctum is the crystal reader, a large device in the middle of the room into which players can deposit memoriam crystals to view the memories contained within them. Players can also review the memories at any time through this device. After Fate of the Gods is completed, players can place the shard of Zaros into the crystal reader. This summons a hologram of Zaros himself, to whom players can ask a wide variety of questions about his origins, his beliefs, his opinion of many other beings, and his plans for the future. Players can also re-watch the cutscene in which Zaros is restored to his body by right-clicking him and selecting the rewatch option. Two chests on either side of the Sanctum house the helm of Zaros and crest of Seren cosmetic overrides, which are unlocked by finding and placing all twelve Zaros and all four Seren memoriam crystals, respectively. The Pit The Pit is home to the nihil. During Fate of the Gods, players must defeat four nihil, one for each of the Ancient Magicks elements, in this area. After the quest, players can choose to replay this fight or simply spawn random nihil for combat training or Slayer. In this manner up to twelve nihil will spawn at once. They are aggressive but their aggression can be negated by equipping the shard of Zaros. Nihil spawned for the purpose of combat training or Slayer will not use the charging attack that the nihil use during Fate of the Gods. The Cradle Situated atop Mah's mountain, the Cradle is the point at which Zaros and Seren were created. During Fate of the Gods, Mah inhabits the Cradle, sleeping inside the volcano's mouth. It is also in this place at which Zaros regains his physical body. After the quest, Mah is nowhere to be seen, however the area is inhabited by random muspah, which can be killed for combat training or Slayer. Up to three muspah will spawn at once. They are aggressive but their aggression can be negated by equipping the shard of Zaros. Muspah take double damage from Ancient Magicks. Despite being outdoors, the Cradle is not subject to the same environmental hazards as the Approach. The Elder Halls Freneskae's Elder Halls are located at the planet's core. They are situated in a large chamber with five branching passages, each of which holds the remains of an Elder God's egg at the end. In the middle of a chamber is an enormous rift. Within the Elder Halls lies The Measure, one of the Elder Artefacts. During Fate of the Gods, Zaros guides the player to the Elder Halls to gather Mah's divine energy and shape him a new body. After the quest, players can return to the Elder Halls to train Divination. The Elder Halls are where elder energy and elder memories can be harvested from wisps that spawn in the chamber. This is also the only location at which elder chronicles can be harvested, which grant experience in a chosen skill and lore on the Elder Gods when turned in. Trivia * Freneskae and Gielinor are situated at opposite ends of the universe. * Freneskae is mentioned in the Abyssal book, as a dimension different from the Abyss. Gallery Freneskae concept art.png|Concept art of Freneskae. Fate of the Gods concept art.jpg|Concept art of The Pit References nl:Freneskae Category:Locations Category:Mahjarrat Category:Worlds